Nyx
Nyx (ニュクス, Nyukusu) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally in the Conquest and Revelation Routes. She is voiced by Juri Kimura in the Japanese version. Said to be the most understanding of women, Nyx's birthday is February 17th. Profile Nyx was born to a family of talented mages in Nohr. She was a prodigy in Dark magic arts, as was the rest of her family, but quickly became too powerful. Nyx started testing her abilities on people for fun, killing many innocent civilians. Her guilty conscience began to grow, however, and she stopped. As punishment, an unbreakable curse was inflicted upon her, causing her to be unable to age. However, in her support conversation with Leo she claims that she can see her grown body in the reflection of water. In her support conversations with Xander she reveals that she was suicidal following the initial time after she was cursed and was very depressed, hiding herself away from the world. Nyx is very fond of reading books as revealed in her supports with Kaze. Secretly, she is an avid reader of romance novels. In her My Room quotes, Nyx reveals that the marks on her forehead and cheeks are designed to reflect curses. She does not expect the curse to dispel, however, she seeks the The Mirror of Truth, the relic that reflects a person's true appearance. Chronologically, she states that she is an older woman, much older than the Avatar at least. Personality Despite her youthful appearance, Nyx has, in fact, an intellect and wisdom belonging to a mature woman. A pessimistic individual by nature, Nyx views life rather bleakly, constantly failing to view it through a filter of optimism. This is not without a cause, however; as earlier mentioned, this is owing to her framing her entire life around an innate desire to atone for her crime of killing innocents for sport. This desire is especially evident whenever she participates in battles, where the quotes she utters revolve around her constantly reminding herself that her every action is part of her "punishment". As a result of her desire to atone for her sin, Nyx in turn transformed into a social recluse, choosing to isolate herself from society, only interacting with others when she deems it necessary for her to do so. In-Game Base Stats Conquest Chapter 9 - An Ordeal Once Again/Revelation Chapter 15 - The Rainbow Sage Growth Rates |30% |15% |70% |35% |60% |20% |20% |40% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |30% |5% |75% |35% |60% |20% |20% |45% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Sorcerer |45% |25% |60% |40% |55% |25% |30% |45% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Dark Knight Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Xander * Leo * Niles * Benny * Arthur * Odin * Laslow * Keaton * Jakob * Kaze * Silas * Subaki (Revelation only) * Hayato (Revelation only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Charlotte * Mozu * Effie * Orochi (Revelation only) * Nyx's child Quotes Level Up *I'm stronger, yet still so youthful. *sigh* (2-3 stats up) Class Change Battle Quotes Dual Support * "How very annoying." Dual Strike Dual Guard Defeated Enemy Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill Defeated Enemy Defeated by Enemy Confession Death/Retreat Quote My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Possible Endings Etymology Nyx is named after Nyx, the Greek goddess of the night. Trivia *Nyx shares her Japanese voice actress, Juri Kimura, with Mozu. *Nyx was voted the 28th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Cipher Nyx2.PNG|Nyx as a Dark Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Nyx.jpg|Nyx as she appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Sorcerer. Nyx confession.jpg|Nyx's confession scene. Nyzavatar.png|Nyx's official Twitter icon FEF Nyx My Room Model.png|Nyx's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters